


Мастер

by WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019/pseuds/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019
Summary: Драко хочет, чтобы Гарри занялся сексом с его невестой.





	Мастер

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая эротическая фантазия по мотивам раскура из поста заявок: _Давно не видел ничего нового про темного Поттера, который прибил Волдеморта и невольно получил его силы и власть над Пожирателями. Сам стал Лордом, всех построил. Младшее поколение Пожирателей влюблено в своего лидера, старшие побаиваются и не выступают._
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

— Здравствуй, Драко. — Гарри тепло улыбнулся ему, и Драко почувствовал, как его сердце привычно проваливается куда-то внутрь, в живот, и бьётся оттуда громко и горячо. — Здравствуйте, Астория. Садитесь. Хотите чаю?

Астория неловко оглянулась и присела на самый край мягкого кресла. От чая решительно отказалась. Она казалась слегка замороженной и спину держала очень ровно. Драко отлично её понимал. За ледяной маской проще скрыть страх и растерянность. Астория, как и все вокруг, прекрасно была наслышана о Гарри Поттере, легенде, спасителе и повелителе, а вот своими глазами видела его впервые.

Узнав о ритуале, она была возмущена и наотрез отказалась участвовать «в этом непотребстве». Вассальные клятвы, право первой ночи, что за средневековье?! Драко едва уговорил её просто встретиться с Гарри, полагая, что остальное решится само собой. 

Разве может быть иначе? Разве может кто-то устоять перед всей этой силой, теплом и любовью?

Впрочем, невозможно объяснить это тому, кто не был знаком с Гарри.

Драко и сам когда-то упрямился и тянул время, и метку получил последним из всех однокурсников. Дело было даже не в ритуале. Слишком много между ним и Гарри было всякого… лишнего. Тёмного и болезненного. Казалось невозможным после долгих лет вражды прийти к нему, склонить голову, признать его власть над собой. 

Паркинсон закатывала глаза и говорила, что он сам не знает, от чего отказывается. Забини только улыбался и щурился. Что уж говорить, даже Гойл, растерянно моргая, сообщил: «Зря ты, Малфой. Он на тебя не злится, он ваще… ну, такой. Особенный. Сам поймёшь». Показал метку — на левом предплечье, разумеется. Гойл никогда не отличался большой сообразительностью.

А теперь Драко с замиранием в животе смотрел, как Гарри улыбается его невесте, ловил каждое их слово, каждое движение. 

Ну конечно, она ему понравится, она же умница. Лёгкая и светлая, прямая и отважная. Как она может кому-то не понравиться?

Ну конечно, она тоже будет от него в восторге. Это же Гарри. 

Астория смотрела Гарри в лицо не отрываясь, с таким выражением, будто решала в уме сложную задачу. Кажется, она даже не замечала, что он держит её за руку.

— А ритуал, о котором говорил Драко — это обязательно?

— Что вы, Астория, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Нет никаких обязательств, никакого принуждения. Всё абсолютно добровольно. Я не хочу никого контролировать, мне не нужна армия покорных слуг.

— Тогда зачем?..

— Видите ли, — доверительно сказал Гарри, слегка наклоняясь к ней. — Метка, что Волдеморт оставлял на своих сторонниках, — это очень тёмная магия. Такая, которая влияет не только на самого мага, а передаёт проклятие на несколько поколений вперёд.

— Но ведь он мёртв.

— Да. Боюсь только, на проклятие это никак не влияет.

Астория кивнула, показывая, что готова слушать дальше. Теперь она была уже не так напряжена, даже плечи оттаяли.

— Ритуал нужен для того, чтобы снять это проклятие. Когда я оставляю на маге свою метку, то предыдущая, тёмная, теряет свою силу. Поэтому все дети Пожирателей смерти прошли этот ритуал и очистились от проклятия. Кроме того, метка позволяет мне чувствовать, когда кому-то из подопечных нужна помощь, и делиться с ними силой в случае необходимости. Драко знает.

Астория снова кивнула. Помолчала немного, обдумывая услышанное. Потом с сомнением переспросила:

— Но для этого используется секс?

— Верно.

— И все ваши… подопечные… Вы с ними со всеми занимались сексом?

— Конечно, — тепла в голосе Гарри было достаточно, чтобы обогреть целый остров. — В действительности их не так уж и много, если это имеет значение. Я понимаю ваши чувства, Астория. В наше время секс — весьма сакрализованное действо. Но изначально это просто близость и доверие. Магия всего лишь заверяет эти отношения и оставляет метку мастера на коже подопечного.

— Они зовут вас Мастером?

— Они зовут меня Гарри. Вы тоже можете звать меня так, если хотите.

— А где именно остаётся метка?

— Где пожелаете. Это просто след поцелуя, завершающего ритуал. — Гарри повернулся к Драко, протянул к нему свободную руку: — Драко, ты мог бы показать?

Драко отозвался не сразу. Конечно, он очень любит Асторию и сам привёл её к Гарри, но метка… Это же совсем личное. Это только между ним и Гарри.

Но уже в следующее мгновение он встал. Отстегнул фибулу, сбросил мантию в кресло. Расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и распахнул воротник. Здесь, между сердцем и левой ключицей, золотилась небольшая угловатая молния.

Астория зачарованно разглядывала её. Потом осторожно тронула пальцем. Но обратилась не к Драко, а снова к Гарри:

— Похожа на ваш шрам, да?

— Очень узнаваемый знак, — кивнул тот. — Но ведь ваши родители, кажется, не были в числе последователей Волдеморта?

— Только дядя со стороны матери. Это не прямое родство, но всё же…

— Гарри, мы хотим пожениться, — вмешался Драко. — Я надеялся, что у Астории тоже будет твоя метка. И когда у нас появится ребёнок, возможно, он сразу окажется под твоей защитой.

— Вот как? — Гарри задумался. Пожал плечами: — У меня нет никакой информации насчёт этого.

— Хуже точно не будет.

— Драко, я не против. Всё зависит только от желания мисс Гринграсс.

Но Астория, кажется, уже приняла решение.

— Хорошо. Я согласна, Гарри. Только я… У меня ещё не было ни с кем близости.

— Вот этим вы меня не удивите, — мотнул лохматой головой Гарри. — Так можно было сказать почти про всех моих подопечных.

Он поднялся из кресла, подал руку Астории. Та тоже встала. 

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Драко:

— Ты подождёшь нас здесь?

Драко стиснул руки так, что пальцы захрустели. Но отозвался ровным голосом:

— Я бы хотел присутствовать. Если ты не возражаешь.

— Я-то не возражаю. — Гарри протянул руку и мягко коснулся его щеки. — А мисс Гринграсс?

— Пусть Драко будет с нами, — попросила Астория.

Драко даже не думал, что способен любить её ещё больше.

…Мантию Астория сняла сама, а вот мелкие пуговки на её платье расстёгивал уже Гарри. Расстёгивал неторопливо, одну за другой, и каждый раз целовал Асторию в подставленную шею, в изгиб плеча, в ложбинку над ключицей. Когда пуговицы закончились, Гарри стянул с неё тяжёлое платье, позволил ему соскользнуть с края кровати на пол. Без платья Астория выглядела совсем худенькой и хрупкой, с очень светлой кожей. На ней остались только тонкие трусики, и она неосознанно пыталась прикрыть скрещенными руками небольшие острые груди.

Драко сглотнул. Он сам занял кресло в углу спальни, выбрав роль молчаливого наблюдателя, а теперь ему хотелось одновременно и закрыть глаза, чтобы не осквернить чужую близость своим присутствием, и подойти ближе. Согреть ладонями нежные плечи Астории, отвести волосы от её лица.

Поцеловать Гарри.

Гарри быстро и без смущения раздевался. Внешне он мало изменился: всё такой же высокий, худой, вечно лохматый парень в нелепых круглых очках. Только теперь каждое его движение источало силу и уверенность. Это чувствовали все, кому посчастливилось быть с ним рядом.

Оставшись без одежды, Гарри склонился над Асторией и светло улыбнулся ей. 

У Драко внутри растеклась и застыла ледяная лужа. 

Он знал эту улыбку. Безмолвное обещание счастья: «Ты мой, и я никогда тебя не оставлю». Прошёл уже не один год с тех пор, как Гарри дал ему это обещание, но Драко никогда о нём не забывал. И он не сомневался, что Гарри по-прежнему ценит и оберегает его. Но видеть, как он дарит то же тепло, ту же нежность кому-то другому, пусть даже его обожаемой Асти… Это было неожиданно больно.

Но он смотрел, не отрывая глаз, как Гарри целует губы Астории, как поочерёдно ласкает языком её бледно-розовые соски. Драко никогда прежде не видел Асти без одежды. Её нежные соски, и трогательно выпирающие рёбра, и впалый живот с ямкой пупка…

Что-то странное было в том, чтобы молча смотреть, как Гарри неторопливо целует её живот. Может быть, всё должно было быть не так? Как принято: свадьба, кольца, клятва. И Драко должен был сам забрать девственность своей невесты?

Или дело не в этом. Просто поцелуи Гарри он не хотел бы делить ни с кем.

Но всё уже решилось так, как решилось. Хинная горечь во рту и пустота под рёбрами существовали словно бы сами по себе, а Драко до боли сухими глазами смотрел, как Гарри, опустившись ниже, целует Асти между разведённых бедёр, прямо сквозь трусики. Она негромко ахнула, губы её задрожали. Острые соски напряглись и покраснели. Драко еле удержал вздох. Если бы он мог сейчас прикоснуться к ней, накрыть её груди ладонями, поймать губами её горячее дыхание… Но ритуал должен прочно связать мастера и его подопечного. Он тут только помешает. 

Гарри продолжал ласкать Асторию губами и языком. Она часто и прерывисто дышала, и выглядела так, будто в этот момент не помнит больше ни о чём на свете. Едва Драко успел подумать об этом, как Асти повернула голову, нашла его взглядом и быстро улыбнулась. 

Только теперь Драко вдруг понял, как он возбуждён. Член едва умещался в узких брюках, застёжка давила до боли. Он подумал было, что можно расстегнуть брюки и поласкать себя ладонью, но что-то в этом казалось неправильным. Он понимал, что всё кончится очень быстро: торопливый оргазм, как утащенное из буфета, украдкой съеденное пирожное, не принесёт удовольствия, а только невнятное чувство вины. Да ещё липкие пальцы.

И он молча продолжал наблюдать. 

Гарри выпрямился, взглянул в глаза Астории:

— Вы готовы?

Она опустила ресницы. Гарри мягкими ладонями стянул с неё трусики, отложил в сторону. Его длинный ровный член, тёмный от прилившей крови, был в полной готовности. Драко невольно облизнул губы. 

Гарри наклонился, поцеловал Асторию в жаркий красный рот, подхватил её ноги под коленки и одним длинным неторопливым движением вошёл в неё.

У Драко вдруг сильно заболело в груди. Он понял, что последние две минуты почти не дышал.

...Асти попросила, чтобы метку Гарри оставил на её шее, чуть ниже уха. 

— Изящное украшение, — объяснила она со смехом. После ритуала она была непривычно весёлой, как в лёгкой эйфории.

Драко смотрел на неё, и ему было немного грустно. Кажется, это зависть, без труда идентифицировал он. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы его отношения с Гарри не были омрачены никакими прошлыми бедами. И так же смело и гордо носить его метку там, где каждый может её увидеть. 

Он до сих пор помнил каждое мгновение собственного посвящения, когда губы Гарри касались его кожи, оставляли на ней свои следы. Но это было давно, а сегодня…

— Драко, — вдруг позвал Гарри. Негромко, но так властно, что Драко сам не успел заметить, как оказался возле него на коленях.

— Драко. Если у тебя вот здесь, — Гарри положил ладонь ему на грудь, прикрывая сразу и сердце, и маленькую золотистую молнию, — что-то болит или тревожит — я это чувствую. Ты же знаешь. Не нужно ждать и мучиться, ты можешь сразу прийти ко мне.

Драко опустил глаза и благодарно пробормотал:

— Гарри…

— Если тебе не хватает моей любви, нужно только сказать. Я твой мастер. И я никогда не оставлю тебя без помощи.

Драко кивнул. Наконец-то сглотнул солёный комок в горле и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
